Oops
by ToriTC198
Summary: Isaac get turned into a toddler and Derek goes to Stiles for help.


"You WHAT?" Stiles shrieked into the phone. He only barely managed to avoid swerving the Jeep into oncoming traffic.

Derek's voice came through sounding sheepish and a little guilty, "Well I didn't mean to. I'm not even sure how I did it. One minute he was 16 and the next he was a two year old."

"So…Isaac. You turned Isaac into a toddler? You want my help with toddler Isaac and I'm supposed to agree willingly. As in you're not even growling at me or being all grumpy about asking. In fact you sound completely desperate and I must say I am entertained." A wicked smile tilted up the edges of Stiles' lips and he asked, "What do I get if I agree?"

With a sigh, Derek replied, "I don't have anything to give you. I'll owe you a favor. Just… I have no idea what to do here, Stiles. I haven't slept all night. Haven't I saved your life enough times by now to earn some help?"

"Nuh-uh. I've saved your life right back. You don't get to use that on me. I'll help though." Stiles paused long enough to give Derek some hope before he added, "On one condition."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"You have to take me on a date."

There was dead silence on the other side of the line for a few moments and Stiles felt the smile droop on his face a little. Just as he was about to ask Derek if the idea was really that bad he heard, "Okay." It was soft and Derek sounded a bit confused by this turn of events.

"Great! I'll be over in a few." Stiles hung up and drove a little faster than was necessary as he headed to the store for some provisions.

* * *

"Fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it, fix it – "Isaac droned on from where he was seated on the couch. He did his best to look angry and intimidating but he only succeeded at looking even more adorable and Stiles couldn't help but grin. From the look on Derek's face Isaac had been annoying him for hours this way.

"So… You broke Isaac. Well done." He patted Derek's shoulder in mock consolation. Derek considered growling at Stiles but he didn't really have the energy anymore. Isaac had seemingly spontaneously aged down at 10 o'clock the night before. He had immediately stumbled into Derek's room with a frown and started bawling. It had taken a few minutes for Derek's sleep addled mind to realize that this small child with golden curls and bright eyes was in fact Isaac but once he figured it out he had freaked out.

Isaac spent the night trailing after Derek as he ran around the loft trying to figure out the cause of the sudden change. A few times Isaac had tripped, instantly started sobbing, and Derek had been forced to carry him until he calmed down again. At least he seemed to somewhat understand what had happened but the impulse control and attention span of a two year old was horrendous and the constant crying that he couldn't seem to stop was really grating on Derek.

Stiles arriving was a God send. He swept in with a bag, a laptop, and a plan. "You have internet here right? I'll start doing some research on what's happened. In the meantime, I brought food for Isaac because something tells me you don't have anything that a two year old can eat."

Isaac perked up from where he sat and his hands started making grabbing motions at the mention of food. Stiles tossed a bag of groceries to Derek with a smile then he cracked open his laptop and settled in to what he did best.

Derek groaned, "When I told you to come over it was because I wanted help with Isaac, not for you to give me more work to do."

"Do you want to solve the problem or do you want to spend all day catering to a two year old? Because if I don't figure out what's wrong then you may find yourself raising Isaac for the next 16 years."

The thought stalled Derek's glare. "Fine. What do I do?"

"Pretty sure you just give him the food. It's not like I ever had any younger siblings or anything. I have no clue how to handle a toddler. You should have called someone else if you wanted that."

Derek opened the bag of food Stiles had thrown to him and rifled around for something that seemed good. He settled on Cheerio's and he moved closer to Isaac as he tore the bag open. Not sure what else to do, Derek handed the entire bag across to the toddler. Isaac beamed at Derek and shoved his tiny hand into the cereal. He pulled out a small handful and stuffed it into his mouth greedily. He chewed a few times and his face scrunched up in distaste. Before Derek had a chance to stop him, he spat the cereal mush back into the bag and then proceeded to drop the bag causing Cheerio's to spill everywhere.

Stiles looked up at the noise and stifled a laugh at the sight of Isaac laughing as the cereal rolled across the floor and under furniture. Isaac clapped his hands together in delight and said, "Too sweet. Not want."

Derek took a deep breath to calm himself and then he tried again. This time he grabbed out Goldfish. Instead of granting the entire bag to Isaac he pulled out a single Goldfish to hand to the kid. Isaac took it, turned it over in his hands to analyze it, then popped it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully for a few seconds before his face took on the same expression as before. This time Derek had time to react and he did the only thing he could think of. He put his hand under Isaac's mouth just in time to catch the drooling Goldfish pulp as it dropped.

He grimaced and made a small noise of disgust. Stiles couldn't contain his laugh and Derek shot him a glare as he wiped the mush off his hand and onto the table. He'd clean it up later.

"Not want. Not want." Isaac repeated. "Give candy."

"Candy is sweet." Derek said in exasperation. "You said you didn't want sweet."

"Give candy. Give candy. Give candy."

Derek looked helplessly at Stiles who shrugged and muttered, "This is your own fault. I didn't bring any candy though so you'll have to figure something else out."

Isaac looked crestfallen and huge tears started rolling down his face at the proclamation. The expression on his face was enough to soften Stiles' heart just a little and he abandoned the laptop to go crouch at the toddler's side.

"Hey, it's okay Isaac. We've got other things for you. I got a whole bunch of options just for you. There's yogurt, peanut butter crackers, grapes, pretzels-"

"Want grapes." Isaac whimpered, wiping at the tears still falling from his eyes.

"See? We're getting somewhere. Derek can get you some grapes while I figure out what's going on. Is that okay?"

Isaac nodded slowly.

Stiles stood back up, flashing a triumphant smile towards Derek who only glowered back. He returned to his research as Derek dug through the food bag for the grapes.

Derek gave the grapes over one at a time to the petulant two year old, each time giving Isaac plenty of time to chew before he handed over the next grape. Just as he was starting to feel a little more in control of the situation, the impact of a grape hitting him square in the nose proved him wrong. Isaac doubled over with laughter as Derek stared dumbfounded at the kid.

After he recovered from the shock, he stated, "I'm guessing you've had enough to eat then?"

"No more. All full." Isaac confirmed amidst the pealing laughter.

"Good." Stiles voice piped in from over Derek's shoulder. "Then you're going to take a nap now." He stepped closer and leaned down to pick up the toddler. Derek gave him a thankful look.

"No! Not tired!" Isaac protested. Despite the claim, his eyes started to droop the moment Stiles had him in his arms. Isaac's tiny arms curled around Stiles' neck and his small head leaned into the teenager's shoulder as Stiles slowly walked across the room and up the stairs. By the time he had reached Isaac's bedroom the boy was asleep. Soft snores emitted from his mouth and a small puddle of drool was collecting on Stiles' shirt.

Derek couldn't help the smile that formed as he watched Stiles with the sleeping child in his arms. It was a perfect vision and at a later time, perhaps a few years into the future, Derek hoped he would see a similar sight again. They had been dancing around this relationship thing for a while and if there was one good thing that had happened today it was Derek finally getting confirmation that his affection was returned.

When Stiles had demanded a date he had been shocked into silence. The thought had never crossed his mind that the teenager actually liked him. Sure they flirted and joked around but Derek had assumed that – at least for the teen – it was all a joke. The smile on Derek's face got wider as he realized that he may actually have a future with the loud teenager he had fallen in love with.

Stiles quietly crept back down the stairs with a look of pride at what he had accomplished. "I can't believe that worked!" He crowed. "You just looked so pathetic that I thought I could take him off your hands for a bit but I didn't expect him to actually listen to me. I'm like the toddler whisperer. Even better, I think I know what happened."

Derek raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Good news. Wasn't your fault. I think it was a faerie playing a prank on you. I've got a few instances in the local area lately of suspected faerie activity and this is right up their alley. Better news, all we have to do is sprinkle a circle of food around him and then wait. Apparently the faeries get distracted by the food and lose control of the spell." Stiles glanced through the grocery bag, emerging triumphantly with the Goldfish. He and Derek went back up the stairs as silently as they could to craft a ring of Goldfish crackers around the slumbering toddler.

When they made it back down to the ground floor successfully without waking Isaac Stiles said, "If our luck holds he'll sleep for a few hours and hopefully be back to normal by the time he wakes up."

For once in his life, Derek's luck held. Four hours later Isaac came walking down the stairs rubbing at his eyes to rid them of the haziness of sleep. "Derek, I had the weirdest dream." He mumbled. Then he saw Stiles sitting beside Derek and he stopped dead. "It was a dream. Right?"

Derek and Stiles just looked at each other and laughed.

"So…" Stiles drawled, "about that date you owe me?"


End file.
